Klaine - Happy Ever After
by Hinata-Chan96
Summary: Kurt and Blaine both live in New York now. Blaine goes to NYADA and Kurt works with fashion. Christmas is coming and it's going to be a Christmas full of surprises and some may change lives. Sorry for bad summary! NOTE: This story is written before "Swan Song", but I have included things from episodes later than that. (Which is why Kurt still works for Isabelle.)
1. A Christmas Surprise

**Chapter 1:** A Christmas Surprise

Kurt walked the streets of New York; he was on his way home from his work at Isabelle and around him the snow was falling, making it colder than usual.

He had been working late today; since it was the last day before Christmas vacation. Originally Blaine was supposed to pick Kurt up after work, but he hadn't been there when he got off.

Blaine had been living with Kurt and Rachel in their apartment since he graduated from McKinley, which was one and a half year ago now. Blaine had gotten into NYADA, a dream Kurt had dropped, since he was now getting an education with fashion, while he worked with Isabelle.

Kurt and Blaine were still together, although they had a big breakup after Kurt moved to New York. But Christmas Eve the same year they had broken up, Blaine had surprised Kurt by showing up in New York and they decided to put it all behind them, and agreed that never again were they going to let anyone or anything get between them - yet Kurt had changed since then and got jealous much faster and easier now.

Finally Kurt arrived at their apartment, his perfect hair full of little snowflakes. Today he was glad that he had so many layers on, it meant that he wouldn't freeze when it was so cold outside.

"Blaine, are you home?" Kurt shouted out when he opened the door to the apartment, surprised not to see his lover, but instead his whole family and friends, all being there in his apartment.

"Surprise!" they all shouted when he stepped inside, he looked surprised at them all and smiled all over his face.

His father, Finn, Carol and Mercedes were the first to come over and hug him.

"What... What are you all doing here?" he asked surprised when Mercedes hugged him.

She laughed.

"We've come to celebrate Christmas with you guys! Blaine invited us!" she said with a smile when Kurt moved on, now seeing that Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Pillsbury and their little baby girl were there too.

"Mr. Schuester!" Kurt said happily as he shook the hand of his former teacher.

"Kurt, it's so nice to see you again, and how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Will now, I'm not your teacher anymore," Will smiled and Kurt moved on with a smile, hugging the last of his friends who were there, before finally finding Rachel among them all.

"What is all of this? Did you know? And where is Blaine?" Kurt asked and pulled her aside; he was still surprised to see all of his old friends gathered in his apartment.

"It's a surprise party, for you. And haven't you checked your phone? Blaine is running late, he had some... _stuff_... to do, and something to pick up on his way home" Rachel giggled and Kurt knew that those two were up to no good, but decided that he should check his phone, and as expected he had three missed calls; all of them from Blaine, and also a message saying:

_I'm running late, I'll meet you at home. Love Blaine._

Kurt smiled at the message and put his phone down on the table, walking over to catch up with Mercedes and Tina, wanting the latest gossip about the stars around them.

After about an hour Blaine showed up, greeting everyone who was there, before he walked over to Kurt and hugged him.

"Thanks Blaine, I couldn't wish for a better Christmas than this," he whispered into his lover's ear and then pulled back to kiss him gently.

"No need to thank me Kurt, the night is still young," Blaine smiled and held Kurt's hands in his own, smiling that special smile that Kurt loved so much.

The night went on from there on, people talked about the past and present - some even talked about the future. Kurt talked with Will about McKinley and he also met the little baby that had been named after Rachel, mostly because she from the very first day she was at home acted like a little star, wanting every bit of attention she could get.

Around ten pm. it was time for karaoke - Rachel's idea. First off were of course Rachel, she sang a Barbra Streisand song and then passed on the microphone, now it was Blaine's turn and Kurt noticed that he looked slightly nervous when he stepped in front of them all.

"Hey everybody, thanks for coming, I have planned something very special for tonight and I wanted you all to be here, but first I want to sing a little song we all know, and Kurt, my Love, this one is for you." he said before sitting down at their piano - Blaine had insisted that they got one when he moved in - and sang a song that Kurt knew by his heart. Teenage Dream.

"_My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance, and don't ever look back,_"

Kurt stayed quiet throughout the whole song, staring at his lover with happy tears in his eyes. He felt so touched inside, Teenage Dream was the first song he had ever heard Blaine sing, it was the last song he sang before they broke up - he clearly remembered the tears in Blaine's eyes when he had sang it back then - and now he sang it to Kurt, after one and a half year together without any problems, and there were no sign of tears in Blaine's eyes, only love and affection for his lover.

The song stopped and everyone stayed quiet, even Kurt was completely silent and just stood there, watching his lover making his way down to him.

"Blaine that was..." Kurt tried to say, but got cut off.

"Shh, don't say anything yet, I'm not done," Blaine smiled and gave the microphone to Rachel.

"Kurt, we've been together for a long time now, and lately I've been meaning to ask you something, I just couldn't find the right time. But now I think the time is right. I mean, what better time could you get, than a time with all of our friends gathered around us, so..." Blaine smiled and got down on one knee, pulling out a small box from his jacket.

Kurt clapped his hands in front of his mouth at that, not saying anything but clearly knowing what was going on.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you more than anything else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you and your amazing taste in fashion. You're everything to me and I promise I'll always be there for you when you need me, so Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine asked with smile.

"Yes... Yes of course I will!" Kurt fought to keep his tears back as Blaine put the ring on his finger and stood up to hug him. Around them their friends and family were smiling and looking at each other with true happiness.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered as they let go of each other, and as a reply he felt the soft lips of his lover's against his own, soon the kiss deepening as those two pulled each other closer, both filled up with love and happiness.


	2. Wedding Plans

**Chapter 2:** Wedding Plans

A few months after Blaine had proposed, Kurt and Rachel were back home in Ohio, planning the whole wedding together.

They were going to get married in July, which was now only three months away so there were a lot to do, find the location, flowers, food, clothes, invitation and so on. Kurt knew they had to work fast, so he and Rachel had taken two weeks off to come home and make sure everything would be perfect.

Sadly Blaine hadn't been able to join them, but as he said, as long as Kurt was happy then he was happy, besides Kurt knew everything about what Blaine liked and disliked by now.

Rachel had promised to help out with the location, they were going to get married in the same church as Kurt's father and Carol, and their friends had even agreed on performing that night, even Mercedes who normally wasn't allowed to perform since she was a professional singer now.

"Kurt! I got it! I have a perfect idea for entertainment to your wedding!" Rachel shouted and turned towards Kurt. They were walking around in Ohio, discussing the different things at the wedding.

"Well, what is it?" Kurt asked with a smile looking at his best friend.

"A video session with pictures of you and Blaine, and a mix with some of the songs you've performed with!" she smiled all over her face.

"That's actually not a bad idea Rachel, write it on the list" Kurt smiled and they laughed while Rachel took her phone, opened the note with the things they had left to do and added: _Make a video session with Kurt and Blaine._

"So, what's next on the list?" Kurt asked after they had gotten a cup of coffee from their old coffee shop - The Lima Bean. It seemed so weird to be back in Ohio and yet Kurt was sad that their two weeks vacation was over and they already had to go home tomorrow morning.

"We got the flowers, the entertainment, the location and the food now. We only need to find your clothes now!" Rachel said eagerly and smiled.

"And that we'll find back home in New York, we promised Isabelle that she could help us," Kurt took a sip from his coffee and looked around.

"Do you ever miss it?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Miss what?" Rachel looked at him.

"Miss this, our old home. Miss Finn, and Mr. Schuester,"

"Will," Rachel corrected him.

"And yes I do, but we live in New York now Kurt, it's our home now."

"Finn too?" Kurt asked carefully. He knew that ever since Rachel moved to New York their relationship had been on and off, they had even dated others for some time, but quickly got back together and lately their relationship status was unknown.

"Yes, Finn too. It hasn't been easy, living so far apart, especially not now when he have decided to become a teacher," she smiled.

"But no more sad talk! You're getting married and that's all we need to focus on!"

The next morning Kurt and Rachel travelled back home and their old routine came back. School and work came before everything else.

Kurt spend most of his time with his fiancé, and only a month before the wedding had he, Rachel and Isabelle found the right suit for their wedding.

Now it was the evening before the big day, Kurt and Blaine had been allowed to have one last night together and tomorrow morning they would be separated and drove home to Ohio to the big wedding.

Blaine had taken Kurt out eating and now they were holding in Kurt's car outside the city, just enjoying their last time together as lovers while looking at the sky, both leaned against the car, they hands intertwined.

"Thanks for everything tonight, it has been wonderful," Kurt whispered low and turned his head to look at Blaine, who was smiling.

"You don't have to thank me, I just thought you should enjoy your last night as a free man," Blaine laughed and put his free on Kurt's cheek, leaning in to kiss him.

Kurt lost his breath and closed his eyes, letting go of Blaine's hand to wrap his arms around his lover's neck, feeling Blaine's hand go beneath his jacket.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered low when he pulled back a little, now feeling his fiancé's lips on his neck.

"Shh... My love, just enjoy it," Blaine whispered in his ear before slowing getting the jacket off of Kurt, throwing it into the front seat of the car.

Slowly Blaine made Kurt lay down in the back seat of the car, crawling on top of him and kissing him softly, his hands were running down his fiancé's sides until they were on his hips. He could feel Kurt tremble of enjoyment beneath him, and it made him smile even more as he slowly removed Kurt's T-shirt, making it join the jacket on the front seat.

Kurt trembled once again when the cold wind hit his now naked chest, but he quickly forgot everything about it when Blaine started kissing him down over his chest, nipping lightly in his nipple and making Kurt moan under his breath.

"Blaine, hng..." Kurt moaned as he twisted underneath his fiancé.

Blaine smiled and got his own jacket, shirt and of course his bow off, leaving both of their upper bodies naked.

"I know I screwed up last time we tried this, but this time I'm sober," Blaine whispered into the ear of his wonderful fiancé while he placed kissed all the way down his neck, chest and stomach, his hands playing with the button and zipper in Kurt's pants until they were finally open.

Kurt kicked off his own shoes, feeling how Blaine slowly managed to get the pants off of him before he continued to kiss and caress his body.

Soon after Blaine's shoes and pants joined the rest of their clothes, the two lovers now sharing a deep kiss, Blaine pressing his hard member against Kurt's, resulting in a deep moan from his fiancé.

"Ung... Hng... Blaine..." Kurt moaned as they parted, Blaine now running his hand down over the chest of his fiancé, soon having it at the edge of his underwear, slowly getting it off as he watched the expression on Kurt's face. Oh how he loved to see that beautiful blush that Kurt got each time they were together.

"I love you Kurt, I really do," Blaine whispered into his ear, now getting his own underwear off and placing himself between Kurt's leg, placing his hands on each side of his fiancé's head to keep him up, waiting for a second before pushing himself inside of Kurt and listening to the loud groan it caused him to let out.

Both of their breath got faster now, along with their heartbeat, and slowly Blaine began building up a comfortable pace for both of them, luckily they had been together for so long that they knew exactly what the other wanted.

Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around the neck of his fiancé, pulling him closer and starting a deep kiss, their tongues meeting and playing, while Blaine sped up the pace a little, hearing and feeling Kurt moan in his mouth.

"Kurt... You feel... Ung... So, good," Blaine whispered listening to Kurt's small moans, kissing him deeply again.

From that point on it didn't take long before both of them came, Blaine collapsing on top of Kurt, feeling his fiancé run his fingers through his hair.

"I love you," Blaine whispered once again as he pulled out of Kurt, smiling as he gathered his clothes and got them on - it was way too chilly out there to lay still without clothes.

"I love you too," was Kurt's answer as he too got his clothes on, kissing his fiancé deeply one last time.

"After tomorrow, you'll belong to me completely," Blaine whispered, kissing the ring on Kurt's finger before hugging him tight.

"You and me, always."


End file.
